The Best Applications of Schnee Tech
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Cinder joins Pyrrha, Yang and Winter for a night of steamy and lust love making but the elder Schnee has a rather pleasant surprise for her two girlfriends and half maiden guest. Little does Cinder know, Pyrrha and Yang plan to play with the half maiden, and Cinder can barely contain herself for the stunning redhead, even less with Winter's 'Femspear' betwixt her legs...


_AN: Back again with another erotica fic, in the same universe as my others, 'Melted Ice', 'Honey From A Rose', 'Sisters Make the Best Girlfriends' and 'Buzzing About the North Pole'. Now with one hundred percent more Cinder Fall, and hopefully some yandere Cinder Fall at that, if I wrote her correctly. Too me a long while to get this right and stuff so feel free to tear me to shreds. Please leave some feedback and above all enjoy!_

* * *

 **The Best Applications of Schnee Tech**

 _ **Cinder Fall, Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long and Winter Schnee**_

Cinder was rather relaxed but also flushed, in the chest, more so than ever before, laying on the bed. Behind her,a white haired beauteous tutor sat politely, fingers sweetly massaging the half maiden's exposed and blushing breasts.

They were not alone, not by a longshot. Cinder's crotch was occupied by not only the elegant and mesmerising redhead with the golden crown and the perfect breasts to compliment the half maiden, but also the fiery blonde dragon, with nipples hard and mouth wet as she treated the Schnee Technologies 'Femspear' with her full and plump lips. In truth, Cinder was surrounded by three of the most beautiful, tall, and heavy chested women in the whole of Beacon, and she was certainly hot under the removed collar as they all made her more and more excited.

Both Winter and Yang were clad in their lacy and beautiful underwear, Yang sporting a white lace bra and panties, as Winter wore yellow, both complimenting the other's hair and colours of clothing Cinder had seen them wear around the school and the town. While the half maiden was completely naked, save for her Femspear that Winter had brought along and her beautiful black heels, Pyrrha was dressed seductively, and rather dominantly wearing Cinder's own dress, and wearing it extremely well as Cinder was thinking. She could not bring herself to say it yet. Her pride and furious attraction kept her lips sealed apart from the distinct moaning and gasping whenever Yang took the entire length of her cock into her mouth, or whenever Winter would kiss her neck, or even breath on it so sensually. Her breath was lucid and so wonderfully warm, perfect in fact, as it draped on the bare flesh of Cinder's neck. Her entire body shivered, her hair stand on end, her nipples stiffen and perk, and her core shuddered as the blonde suckled on the cock again.

The Femspear, the marvel of sexual technology that was currently inside Cinder's folds and also strapped around her crotch like a normal strap on, was the latest wonder from the Schnee Dust Company. It was of course developed in secret and released under Winter and Weiss' control of the company. It operated as a strap on, that also would be inserted into whomever was wearing it, for extra stimulation and in a way, connected with the nerve endings of the wearer's sex. Any stimulation to the phallus would in turn be sent to the woman wearing it, and have the same effect, thus making the exploration and possibilities of sex almost limitless, and Cinder was feeling that as Yang bobbed her head on the Femspear, driving the half maiden slowly insane.

It was the first blowjob she had ever received, even with a normal strap on. With the responsive cock sending certain signals to the nerves all around her dripping and humming cunt, the rather furious woman was buzzing, sparks shooting out from her faux cock. She did not think that having it would make the ordeal any more pleasurable, but hell was she having a good time and was feeling more ravaged and pleasured than most nights with her blonde lover.

She suddenly had a thought, of how responsive and how effective the cock attached to her was performing; she was already dripping and edging slowly towards orgasm as she had done for the past fifteen minutes of Yang and Pyrrha taking turns of sucking the cock. Her mind wandered, and suddenly the impulses sent through her by Yang's tongue and lips sent her desires to her partner of blonde; the thought of her wearing the Femspear and sliding it sweetly into them and fucking them for a change. She could imagine it so was until Yang stopped sucking and stood up, smiling.

"Looks like little Miss Maiden isn't getting enough from our little mouth extravaganza Pyr, shame," Yang teased as she stood, her laced breasts bobbing a little as she stood up straight a little quickly. Winter giggled and increased her grip on the half maiden's chest, pinching her nipples and even twisting them a little.

Cinder let out a large gasp, heated and obviously wanting more attention on her cock, but she couldn't bare to ask, she was too proud and too almost angry. She was certainly boiling hot, and a heated mess at Yang's teasing, even more so as the blonde leaned over and grabbed Cinder's cock once more, smiling and licking her lips. Yang could see the onyx haired former assassin stare directly in front of her, deep into the cleavage of the teasing blonde, all the while said blonde was rubbing the member, its length still soaked in saliva and smooth from all the suckling and tongue work. Cinder had become one of the first to see just how experienced Yang was with her tongue when a shaft was involved, and she had had so little in months. Not that that bothered the dragon, folds were perfect enough. After all, she had sixteen sets of them to choose from, and Cinder's little 'request' to bed the three before her had Yang leaping at the chance to involve the half maiden with burning eyes.

"You three are despicable," Cinder grunted, almost trying to deeply cover up the fact that they were all extracting such a volume of fluid from her cunt below thanks to the cock, teasing her to the point that she was slowly beginning to lose control of the desire to take Pyrrha against the door and fuck her so roughly and relentlessly that it would be hard for her to stand.

In truth Cinder was certainly trying to hide and shroud the sheer amounts of pleasure she was getting, and she was losing her grip already. It was just too good, and as she stared at Yang's flushing and voluminous bust she knew why it had been such a good idea to join them for their little session at the old dorm.

Winter cooed. "Come on Cinder darling, let loose, after all it was your idea to come, and your request to try my little prototype," Winter was beginning to tease her as well, as Yang left the bed to walk to the desk for her box of marvellous and infamous toys. The white haired tutor was fully gripping at Cinder's flushed and left breast, as the right hand slithered downwards and to the cock, as she took over for Yang and began to stroke lovingly, smoothly. She was pleasuring the half maiden almost perfectly as her thumb rubbed her nipple, and her fingers gently stroked the wet and deep blue phallus, the other thumb over the head.

A gasp left the onyx haired woman's lips as she flung her head back in pure ecstasy, only for her lips to be taken by Winter's, hot and flushed as Yang found the perfect cock for her to use on the specialist in a few minutes. Still the half maiden looked forward at Yang, at her chest, and then to the alluring redhead as she got in the way of her gaze. Pyrrha was distinguishingly different, acting differently around Cinder, and it was making the blonde reel in smug pleasure to see her Pyr acting so seductively. Maybe it was the dress? The entire ensemble of what she was wearing made her entire body look sleek and yet perky and ultimately desirable by the remaining three women, but Winter and Yang had made the agreement that Cinder would have to be the one to fuck Pyrrha within an inch of her life.

"Cinder?" The redhead asked in a breathy and meek tone. Winter relinquished the half maiden's cock and gently left her with the champion, walking over to the blonde instead and taking her in for a long and wet kiss, Yang moaning as they did.

Cinder was still a mess, bottled up and so boiling, seething internally even that she had no idea what would come next. She was relaxed, but also so confined in trying to stifle her emotions, her pleasure and her enjoyment that she was hating herself. Hating herself as her mind very rapidly undressed the redhead and imagined pinning her to the wall, all while her cock was rammed inside Pyrrha's wet and throbbing cunt, making her cry out from the force inside her. But she couldn't, not yet, there was still some semblance of control and awkwardness.

But she answered Pyrrha, who by this time had slipped the top of her borrowed dress down, to reveal her large, smooth and flushed breasts. Her nipples were standing at attention exactly like Cinder's own and they were so aroused that they were a shining rose colour. Cinder nearly gasped again. "P-Pyrrha? Y-Y-Yes? What are you d-doing?" She flusteredly flubbed as her own breasts perked even more and her cock stiffened to the strength of an aroused girder.

The redhead fully cradled her breasts out, still wearing the dress, but her chest was bare and ready as she shuffled closer to Cinder's erect member. Pyrrha smiled as she slowly and gently took the already wet head of Cinder's cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip, seductively grabbing at her own nipple and giving it a smooth pinch to make it more flushed. She unsheathed the member from her mouth with a pop of her lips, making Cinder shiver and writhe with pleasure.

"Fuck me Pyrrha, from here it looks like she's about to cum soon, you best hurry up and tittyfuck her and be done with it," Yang chuckled as Winter slowly removed her panties and held the blonde from behind, cupping her still covered breasts and kissing her neck. They were about to get down to business, a brightly pink double dildo in Yang's hand and a small bottle of lubricant in the other with a small and metal butt plug. Who was going to wear it was anyone's guess.

Still in her pool of wet pleasure and unraveling even more from the intoxicating effects of the Femspear as well as both Yang's and now Pyrrha's tongue and lips on it, Cinder moaned, a sharp "Fuck" into the air while her cock was still buzzing from the continuous blow job. But she suddenly heard the development from Yang.

"Wait, tittyfuck?" Cinder asked in a concerned a shivering voice. She feared that if her cock were to be snugly hugged by Pyrrha's flushed and beauteous breasts, so large and so full, and fucked so smoothly and thoroughly as she knew Pyrrha would do, the shockwaves from the Femspear betwixt her legs would send her over the edge, orgasming hard. She knew that would make her snap, and she would be forced to fuck and pound the redhead against that closed door as Yang and Winter no doubt fucked each other too.

The thought of _that_ made the half maiden simply salivate at the mouth. It was enthralling.

"Can I please try it Cinder? I've never used my breasts to have sex with someone, and the thought of getting you and your cock off with them is making me wild to try," Pyrrha pleaded wantonly, already cradling her large and simply gorgeous breasts together with one arm while also gently stroking Cinder's spear with the other hand. She acted as though she was unknowingly winding up the half maiden but internally the redhead smiled, she knew, knew that soon the former assassin would snap and need to fuck her with the spear. Pyrrha almost desperately wanted Cinder to do it, even more so as she sensed Winter and Yang begin to make out, nibbling on each other as underwear was removed but bras remained. Yang thought it was amuch more deviously sexy and exciting idea if they fucked while still wearing some semblance of clothing.

The half maiden was almost sweating, helpless to say no and almost unable to affirm her yes as the redhead leaned in again, still cradling her full breasts and suckling again on the head of Cinder's spear. Soon, she took it more and more deeply, until the entirety of the shaft was sheathed in Pyrrha's throat. Cinder's lips were sealed shut as the shockwaves of the pleasure transmitted down her shaft and into her, burning a small and sensual ember in her core that was practically polarising from the enveloping of Pyrrha's aura. Amber eyes were burning brightly and beautifully as they looked into Pyrrha's emeralds, struggling for a moment before the champion suckled and licked down the length of the shaft again and forced the maiden's head back again.

"Just wrap them around her cock already Pyr!" Yang pleaded as she lay down with one leg in the air and her cunt ready to be penetrated by the one end of the shared cock, the other end already inside Winter as she fondled with her own breast.

The blizzard queen was already looking as if she was consumed by a wave of wanton desire, willing Yang to slide her end in and for the real fun to begin, it did feel so full in her cunt already as she moaned. The blonde however bided her time. As eager as she was to enjoy her time with the elder Schnee, since the last time they had really been intimate together, Yang had been suspended from the air, her wrists and ankles held in glyphs as Winter used her signature white strapon to elicit one of the best orgasms the dragon had had in a long time. One of her best. And yet now, when the busty blonde wished to take Winter on a mutual explorative journey to a stunning climax, she kept herself waiting for Pyrrha and Cinder to let themselves go.

Cinder was still a heaping mess slowly losing herself to her own pleasure and the burning in her core, only driving her desire to want to use the cock funnelled into her so snugly and so perfectly. Slowly, the fire witch edged out a sentence. "Please Pyrrha, fuck my cock with your beautiful breasts, dust, they're gorgeous, perfect, all of yours are," she whispered, glancing at the three beauties in the middle of all her heavy breathing and wriggling, helpless to prevent herself from pinching and pulling at her own nipples.

"Don't lose yourself Cinder, I have not tried this before, but I hope you love what I can do with these~" Pyrrha sang as she let the cock leave her mouth before embracing it perfectly with her chest, in the cleavage of her smooth and soft breasts. Cinder nearly detonated with a moan, her body alight with sparks from core to limbs, making the feeling at her centre go almost numb as Pyrrha slid her whole torso down the length of the cock, stroking it so perfectly, so tenderly with her breasts, making them as wet as her hands from pumping it after her oral ministrations.

Another harsh curse left Cinder's lips as she only slightly thrusted into Pyrrha's breasts, stroking her cock with the torsion and the movement and making her entire crotch tingle with excitement and elation. It was amazing, and the feeling washing over the maiden's legs as her eyes began to burn was nothing like she'd ever felt before. It was exactly what Pyrrha was doing and with the feedback and pleasurable spikes of response from the cock at her centre, Cinder was moaning fully audibly for the first time that night.

Another long drawn out curse, a bite of her lip as Cinder grabbed at her flushed and full breast, pulling at her nipple as Pyrrha bounced her own bust on her cock, even holding out her tongue to lap at the head whenever it came close to her mouth. Yang was laughing, cackling even, as she and Winter bucked and rocked their hips in beautiful harmony with each other. The white haired specialist could not contain the amount of pleasure she was experiencing and shouting, wailing the blonde's name as they fucked with the two pronged cock inside both of their dripping and filled cunts. She was nothing but heavy breathing, a moaning mess of ecstasy and want, all as she rocked her hips forward into Yang's.

Another lick at the tip of Cinder's tingling cock made her writhe in her own pre-orgasm, the pulses crashing all around her core, exploding into sparkling flourishes of ember all over her, making her sweat and hum in her haze. The room was oh so hot, heated and humid, three women moaning wantonly into the air for another, Winter for Yang, the blonde for her blizzard babe and then Cinder, eyes ablaze and cunt throbbing, hips rocking into Pyrrha's chest, fucking her breasts as the redhead met the tip of the cock with her lips and tongue.

"Do you like having your cock between my breasts Cinder?" Pyrrha asked with a small teasing smile on her blushing face as the tip came close to her mouth again and she gave the tip a loving lick, the slow lap of her tongue across the soft composure of the cock sending the most rippling erotic feeling down the shaft and into Cinder's cunt, forcing her to writhe again in her haze. "Do you like it when I lick the tip of your beautiful cock? I bet it must feel sublime in your luscious folds dear. I wonder, they must be throbbing," the redhead teased all the more, making Yang laugh again from the other bed as she and Winter fucked faster and harder, both ends of their shared length sliding so perfectly into both their cunts.

They started out at either end, scissoring in a way, the cock between them, linking them and allowing any form of movement to catch both of them, rubbing their inner walls and resulting in hot gasps and mild moans, at first. Winter was so infused with her own sense of self, with her own aura, allowing it to wander and encompass everything it could, all feeling and all sense around her. She felt the sparkling sensation come from her fucked cunt and spread all around her own body, flying off in a thousand different directions, into her limps, into every contact and diode of flesh and bone. But they had gotten closer, Yang holding Winter so close, that their bounteous breasts were pressed together and both were flushed and heated more so than they had been in awhile, at least Yang was far more flushed and far more audible than she was when it was Winter and Weiss fucking both her holes.

"Fuck, Dust, Yang, dust, this is amazing, _you're_ amazing with this, with me!~" Winter cried out before Yang, continuing to thrust and rock her hips into Winter, to get more movement on the shared cock of twice the length, slapped the specialist's firm and almost wet rear from the heated sweat. Yang was still grinning, and had been the entire time as her hips were rocking forward and back, into Winter's and thus sending the cock deeper into the elder Schnee's cunt, rubbing all the way along her inner walls with the ridges and even small knots.

Winter just could not contain herself, all while her hips as stopped most motion except for some faint trickles of humping at Yang's thigh and cunt, rubbing their clits together so softly and yet so heatedly while she wailed the blonde's name. And as usual the dragon was steaming, her eyes ablaze with red crimson as her ears, nose and mouth spewed out a warm steam. She gave a laugh, then a flare of her nostrils, breathing some steam onto Winter's red chest and making her cry out..

The white haired buxom beauty came there and then, as hard as she ever did climax, and more gloriously than she had in awhile, while the blonde continued to ride out her specialist thoroughly to ensure she had just as good an orgasm as the time that Winter fucked her in the air. And in truth, even as she heard Winter panting, Pyrrha cooing as she continued to fuck Cinder's cock with her luscious breasts, and Cinder seethe in her bubble of furious pleasure, running the way up her naked body, all Yang could think of as she rocked her hips still into Winter's, pulling and massaging at her beautiful breasts, even having the Schnee suckle on her own, was that night Winter had her restrained in the air, fucking her so thoroughly and perfectly, that if she tried, she could have gone all night. It had been perfect, and tonight was shaping up to be a very well deserved second.

Especially when it was Winter's turn to fuck Yang was next, just as soon as Cinder lost all her control. And that was looking to be just about time.

Pyrrha leaned in forward, again stroking the tingling femspear with such sublime and pleasantly feeling orbs of beautiful flesh that Cinder was almost overheating herself, if she could. Instead her maiden powers were indeed flaring up and her eyes were simply scorching, ablaze in her face, her flesh simmering as the sweat from her heated core was almost evaporating as it did from Yang. Only Cinder wasn't that hot yet, but she was looking at Pyrrha and feeling almost a hunger for her, a desire that was melting into her heart and her core, lust taking over.

Her core was burning, she needed more than the suckling on the end of her cock, more than even the sensual and amazing tittyfuck from the gorgeous redhead. Cinder was finally ready to snap, and on Pyrrha's next sensual and almost motherly toned compliment, she did.

"Oh Cinder, I could do this all night, have your beautiful cock between my breasts, and suckling on it. But… I would rather it be somewhere else my love~" Pyrrha sang, and Cinder burned as bright as ever.

Before anything else, Pyrrha was against the door of the dorm, with a naked Cinder behind her making sure the very door was indeed locked and even barred as she moved her hands under her own dress that was adorning the beautiful redhead to slide aside the underwear that she could feel was very wet indeed.

They were dropped, as Yang and Winter were both smiling between kisses and the white haired specialist was strapping into her signature white strapon for a good fucking of her blonde dragon to end the night before their two hours or so of naked aftercare cuddles. And by the way Cinder was looking with her glowing fiery eyes, dark hair and seductive smile as she felt all over her partner in her own dress, Pyrrha was definitely going to need the cuddles after she was fucked. The redhead was already gasping as Cinder kissed her neck so sweetly and seductively, wanting to get her twisted and wound up in revenge for what the half maiden was feeling herself.

"You've been enjoying yourself a fair bit haven't you Pyrrha?" Cinder almost slithered as she kissed her way up the redhead's neck, her two fingers sliding sweetly into her wet folds and rubbing tenderly against her inner walls to really get her going. All she could respond with was a gasp, a heated and flustered gasp mixed with a moan. Her mouth was wide open as were the redhead's eyes as Cinder was smiling, biting her bottom lip as the look of pleasure across Pyrrha's face made her wet herself. "And now it's my turn to show you how much I want you, that I'd kill for you right now Pyrrha."

"You look so gorgeous in my dress, tell me, would you like to keep it? I have another and I'm sure your lovers would not mind... it looks much better on your body Pyrrha," Cinder spat, her fingers now making love to Pyrrha's folds so expertly and precisely, almost mechanically as she held the redhead's breast. Her smile was like one possessed, and holding the redhead close, Pyrrha panting as Cinder's expert and precise fingers did all the work for a while. it was making Winter and Yang watch with envy, until the dragon's slipped into their crimson glow once again.

"Winter you better fuck me as Cinder's gonna fuck her!" Yang growled as she and her elder partner shared a harsh and forceful kiss, as Cinder was nibbling, nipping and even harshly biting her way up Pyrrha's exposed spine. Winter almost threw the dragon across the bed, only to drag her by her thighs closer to her, Yang on her front as her ass lifted into the air and she felt Winter's intoxicating tongue glide across her dripping folds.

The blonde cried again, covering her mouth to subside the loud moan as Winter took her tongue all around and even inside Yang's perfect pussy, licking and lapping at the wetness that had covered it as the blonde and blizzard babes had fueled themselves with the shared cock. Now, Winter was in control, and was content to lick her dragon clean before inserting her slick and pleasurable white cock into the cunt she adored so much. Yang's small little triangle of hair that she styled sitting on her mound above her clit was laughably attractive, but Winter did love it, loved how the dragon was confident enough in her body and in her folds to wear them and her hair with pride.

After some more moaning on Yang's part, as well as some rocking of her hips and mild movements of her ass onto Winter's tongue, the specialist lathered her cock in some peach scented and flavoured lube. Finally, the pair positioned themselves and Winter began to thrust her peachy cock deep into Yang's playful pussy. The dragon gasped in pleasure and flicked her head back, her bright yellow mane of hair following except the fringe, as it draped itself over her moaning face in several strands. Her hand already moved to rub her clit slowly as Winter held her hips like before, and slowly began to insert and retract sweetly. The smile on her face was the same as when she was fucking the dragon while she was held in place by the glyphs, and oh how Winter wanted to restrain her blonde mate the same way now.

Cinder was still licking and nibbling at Pyrrha's neck, still two fingers inside her folds, rubbing her at the perfect spot and trying to drive her wild. The redhead's knees began shaking and legs wobbling from the pleasure and feeling wrapping around then and Cinder almost wished she would fall. "You just look so beautiful, I could steal you Pyrrha, would you want that...? To be with me, now?" Cinder asked in her siren's call.

Pyrrha herself was a heated mess, her bare breasts still flushed as they were pressed up against the wood of the door. She'd never been fucked against anything before, not even by Yang or Winter, Glynda or Ciel, or even Blake in her horrid and yet amazing heat. The faunus would often claim all her girlfriends then, as would Neon when the same feelings overtook her.

"Mmm… m-maybe. Y-you'd have to fuck me even harder first, darling...," Pyrrha tried to edge out and Cinder practically purred in elation at her assumed victory. She held Pyrrha's perfect waist and positioned her spear precisely, kissing the bare skin at the top of Pyrrha's back. She was going to fuck Pyrrha while the redhead wore the maiden's own dress, and it was sounding and feeling all the more perfect as Cinder found Pyrrha's dripping folds, almost pleading for the responsive blue cock to be buried inside of them, for the champion to be pounded and for her to finally climax. And the onyx haired maiden obliged, sliding up and in, the entire seven inches of blue length disappearing, and sending shockwaves up Pyrrha's body as she lucidly moaned, her mouth circling and her tongue exciting as Cinder did almost the same as she thrusted into her mate.

"Fuck, Pyrrha..." Cinder moaned as she pressed herself into Pyrrha, sandwiching the Mistralian between a heated and blazing eyed maiden, and the door a she was held up helpless, before pulling out and thrusting up into her again.

"Dust… Cinder, dust," Pyrrha purred as her folds were filled again and again, her control slipping as the pace began quickening with Cinder's growing lust and drive. Not only was the Femspear the perfect tool to give Cinder all the sensations and feelings of have an actual cock, but it was also the best instrument to slide into Pyrrha's perfect folds and fill her, rubbing on her walls with the crafted bumps and ridged texture. It was an all around perfect tool, and both were feeling it as they began to moan in sync with each other. The redhead turned her head, pulling at Cinder's cheek to try and fish a kiss. The maiden did kiss her, holding it as she picked up her pace again and force too, her crotch, her midriff, slamming into Pyrrha's rear and making the same audible slapping noise, mixed in with the wailing, that Winter and Yang too were making as they shared the night.

Auras were soon mixing, a cocktail of Pyrrha with Cinder, two shades of fall and autumn, red and black mixing with a burning flame in the air that completely ripped both of them of their breath as Cinder continued to fuck her. They both felt so warm, so overheated and fueling it all into their movements, and as they melded, everything felt so much more amplified.

Every stroke of Cinder's cock deep into the inner cove of Pyrrha's folds felt threefold more pleasurable and enhanced. The movement of the cock, of Cinder's hands tenderly sloping down Pyrrha's arms and side, the feeling when the redhead pinched her own nipple and massaged her own breasts, all feeling so lucid and even psychedelic as they both got more alone, closer to the edge, their moans joining in a harmonious symphony of rattled tones in angelic pitch.

The same was transpiring, closer and just as intense on the bed as Winter slammed her own sleek and sophisticated cock deep into Yang's own folds, making her cry out and grip the sheets hard as she neared her orgasm, which she needed so.

"Fuck, Winter, just how are you _that_ good with such a plain cock?" Yang asked in a small grunt trapped between two glorious moans. Winter was still smirking as she pounded her way forward, getting a little rough. She leaned in and wrapped her hand in a mass of Yang's burning hair as she began to steam once again.

"Fuck," another grunt as her hair was pulled, then a sated scream. "Fuck you Winter, dust," Yang moaned, she was such a sub for Winter, almost only for the specialist.

"I've told you before, my beautiful dragon," Winter began as she thrusted regularly and methodically into Yang, even doing as much as to indulge her own want. She snapped two glyph restraints around Yang's wrists and manipulated them together behind her back, until the buxom and simmering blonde was bound.

"It's never about the cock, as you think it is with darling Blake and Weiss. It's all about the woman wearing it, and the woman sheathing it, like you are my dear," the specialist sang as she increased her pace again, ramming faster. "Now, my sweet, cum for me?" The Schnee begged, and Yang felt a build up, before a release, and both knew she was arriving at beautiful orgasm as her eyes were deep and blood red, her hair ablaze in Winter's hand.

Yang simply detonated into a flurry of moans and convulsions down below as she softened and relented, laying on the bed. The elder girl began kissing her lover's neck, gently spooning and caressing her as the blonde's arousal trickled down their intermingled legs.

Cinder and Pyrrha gently looked over as they kissed and the half maiden continue to sheath her own spear deep into the redhead's gorgeous folds, and it did not take much longer for the pair of them to near their own battle to die down. As they did, Cinder looked over to the laying partners, Winter taking such beautiful care of her blonde by tucking her into the bed and tidying up the sheets, initiating the aftercare cuddles as Yang grew tired. She had done almost most of the work with everyone but the redhead.

"So Pyrrha, my luscious darling, my champion, are you going to cum with me dear?" Cinder murmured seductively, her eyes still practically on fire and burning with her twisted and wound up passion, the fire deep in her core stoked from the sensual play with Pyrrha's breasts. However the redhead was almost completely spent, she had almost nothing left as she passed into the wash, so close.

"Well, Nikos?" Cinder asked again as she bit into her neck again, another hand gripping the redhead's thigh and pushing it up, so that one leg was spread. Somehow it invigorated the champion and the pitch of her moaned response was higher.

"Cinder! Damnit! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Dust~!" Pyrrha sang as she arrived too at climax, which of course send Cinder hurdling off of her edge, her cunt throbbing as she felt the orgasm shoot off, and flames spewed inside her. They were both finally done, and riding their aftershocks out against the door, kissing each other blissfully.

They stayed there for several minutes, just holding each other; amazed at how good a night it had been. Cinder knew she had made the best decision by following the three, and Yang, Winter, and Pyrrha knew it too. It had been exhilarating to toy with the half maiden, playing with her breasts and teasing her with the Femspear to elicit the perfect set of reactions from her, but the evening was closing and they would need to return. Or at least Cinder would. Their small adventure was ending.

But aftercare cuddles were a must, a rule of the journey, the experience, and thus Cinder and Pyrrha, shed all remaining clothing, including the responsive cock and joined the cuddling blonde and elder Schnee in the bed, all four content to hold each other and simply lay there, as anyone in that bed had done and would continue to do.

"At least we know one thing," Pyrrha breathed about an hour later.

"And what is that darling? That Cinder is one of the most dominant woman if you use your breasts to entice her off enough?" Winter teased, cackling at her joke when the half maiden nudged her with a smile.

"No," Pyrrha sang with an innocent smile. "We know that Ruby is going to have a field day with Weiss, Neo and Nora tomorrow.~"


End file.
